


Curl Into Me

by julienwrites



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Angst, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Ode to Noah's Quarantine Curls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:47:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24206917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julienwrites/pseuds/julienwrites
Summary: “Okay uh...but I like my curls, I thought you did too,” he tries to understand. She always pulls on them during sex, and tangles her fingers through them when they’re watching tv or going to sleep. He watches as she laughs, and it leaves a cold sense of dread in his stomach.Patrick knows she loves him, just like he loves her. But Rachel has certain...quirks about her, things that she won’t leave alone, or will say about him until he finally changes. At the end of highschool it was hockey. In the middle of college it was theater. Patrick’s sure it’s probably in his best interest to do the things she points out- she has an outsider's view compared to himself.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose, Patrick Brewer/Rachel
Comments: 8
Kudos: 215





	Curl Into Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is not Rachel friendly. While in the show it's centered about how Patrick was miserable because he wasn't attracted to her anymore, this little ficlet will also go into how Rachel was a little more than just overbearing. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy, and you can find me over on tumblr @lickrustdavid !

A week into the engagement, Rachel slides onto the couch next to Patrick, cuddling up close. She’s been talking non stop about the wedding, which Patrick understands, but they don’t talk about anything else and it’s starting to get on his nerves. They’re still humans with interests and lives. Not everything needs to revolve around the wedding. At least, he doesn’t think that’s how it’s supposed to be.

Wrapping an arm around her small frame, he leans over and kisses her forehead, and she gives him the smile that lets him know she has something to say. Pausing the game, because he knows from experience she’ll turn it off completely if he doesn’t, he gives her his attention. 

“So I got you something today. Or well...kind of. You’re going somewhere tomorrow,” she says, being cryptic and vague. Feeling uneasy, Patrick tries to rattle his brain as to what she’s said the past few weeks about wanting for the wedding. 

“Oh? Uhm...where?” He tries, hoping, praying she’ll just tell him straightforward. 

“You’re going to get your hair cut.” 

Patrick pauses, feeling a little confused. “I just got my hair cut a few weeks ago,” he’s sure his face looks as stupidly confused as he feels.

“No, I mean like...you’re getting it _cut_ cut. Like, no more curls.” The smile is sly and makes Patrick feel like if they were in the wild she would pounce on him and eat him. _Not_ in the good way. 

“Okay uh...but I _like_ my curls, I thought you did too,” he tries to understand. She always pulls on them during sex, and tangles her fingers through them when they’re watching tv or going to sleep. He watches as she laughs, and it leaves a cold sense of dread in his stomach. Patrick knows she loves him, just like he loves her. But Rachel has certain...quirks about her, things that she won’t leave alone, or will say about him until he finally changes. At the end of highschool it was hockey. In the middle of college it was theater. Patrick’s sure it’s probably in his best interest to do the things she points out- she has an outsider's view compared to himself. 

“I don’t like your curls sweetheart. They’re...cute for a 10 year old. But you’re getting married. We’re going to be in front of my whole family. I want you to look cleaned up, not like you walked in from the street. Patrick listens and swallows, nodding. He’s not going to argue, he’s tired of arguing with her. They’ve spent too much time doing that. They’re engaged now. They’re happy. 

He’s sitting in a salon somewhere half an hour from their place, a woman with blonde curls looking at him like he’s crazy for getting his own curls cut. 

“Are you _sure_ you don’t want to keep them? I mean, you’ll look great either way…” 

Patrick just nods. “My fiancé wants me cleaned up for our wedding.” He doesn’t mention the wedding is 8 months away, or that he doesn’t want to cut them either. The stylist smiles like she understands and starts her razor. 

\+ + +

“I’m sorry, _what_ is _this_?” Patrick looks over to where David is staring at a photo he’s pulled out from a box that’s being moved so David can have a little more room in the small apartments closet. Walking to see what David’s being dramatic about, Patrick looks down, only to come face to face with a framed photo of himself from highschool. He’s on the ice in his uniform, black sleek skates standing out- they had been the ones his parents had given him when he’d made it onto the team three years prior. 

What’s caught David’s attention, Patrick knows, is his hair. Wild, unruly curls that are flopped a bit into his eyes. He turns his attention back to David, who’s got an eyebrow raised, waiting for an answer. 

“That’s called a team photo babe,” Patrick teases, hoping he doesn’t seem as tense as he feels. Obviously, David’s not buying it, not taking the bait he’s clearly laying out. 

“Har har, _what_ a comedian,” David drawls, but kisses his cheek after. “I meant your hair?? It’s so hot, makes me want to run my hands through it,” David’s looking at Patrick like he wants to devour him. In a good way. “Please explain why you would chop off all those perfectly sexy curls, Patrick Brewer.” The words are more of a demand, but it’s not said in a way that makes him feel like he’s done something seriously wrong and David is _upset_. No, it’s more like David is demanding to make them come back now so they can have glorious, hair-tugging sex. 

Feeling slightly uncomfortable, Patrick shrugs and tries to grab something else from the box to get David’s attention somewhere else. “I just thought I needed a new look…” 

“A new look…” David’s face is blank, but then an eyebrow raises again. “Everyone knows curls are hot Patrick. _Everyone_. So. Try again,” he pushes, still looking at Patrick like he’s just kicked a puppy or something else as equally as distressing. 

Patrick can feel himself getting annoyed, so he clenches his jaw and lets a slow breath out of his nose. “Can we not talk about this right now? I’d _really_ like to enjoy today.” 

David’s eyebrows shoot up and the pushiness is gone. Wrapping an arm around his boyfriend’s shoulders, David leans in and kisses his cheek, then his forehead, then his hair. “I’m sorry. I didn’t...I shouldn’t have pushed. I didn’t realize it was a bad memory. I love you, _and_ your hair, no matter what.” David means it. After the whole Ken fiasco last week, he knows for certain he’s never going to be with anyone else, that Patrick is it for him. He wouldn’t care if Patrick had hair like Alexis, he’d still be beautiful. 

Patrick kisses him back and then goes back to where he’s trying to fold some of his clothing to put into the dresser. After a minute of thinking, the room still quiet, he sighs and clears his throat. “Rachel...made me cut my hair, for the uh...well...she made me cut it right after we got engaged. I always thought she liked it, growing up, but she told me since I was an adult who was getting married, looking like a homeless child wasn’t an option anymore.” Saying it outloud makes Patrick realize how much lighter he feels with David, how much _happier_. 

David is suddenly behind him, pulling him into a hug, arms wrapped around his waist. “I think your curls are incredibly handsome. And sexy, and I’d pull them all the time during sex. But I also love your hair now, and I don’t want you to change anything about yourself for anyone but you. She was wrong, and if I ever see her again, I swear I’m going to make her wish she’d never showed up here the first time,” he growls, and Patrick feels his insides twist with heat and how sexy his boyfriend is when he’s protective. 

“When I was a teen, I had two hairstyles. Down, like you saw when me and my mother sang the number at the thing,” he waves his hand, wishing he could burn that memory forever. “And I had it short and spiked into a tiny mohawk,” David recalls, shuddering. “God. It was either a very homosexual glee club kid or a very homeosexual twink who was trying to start youtube. When I wore my hair down a few months ago, to sing with my mom….and I straightened it back down? It almost felt good. I’m happy here, happy with you. And it let me put a really good memory with that hairstyle.” Patrick can’t help but lean forward and kiss David hard, kissing him over and over. 

“I think,” David pulls back a little, catching his breath. “I think that if you were to grow your hair back out...it might get rid of some of those bad memories, and you can make new better ones. But also, it’s your decision. I’m mostly just rambling now, so lets kiss again,” David ends quickly and they forget about making room in the closet for clothing as they fall onto the bed. 

\+ + +

It’s been happening for over three months, and David’s been watching it slowly grow, but one morning, the day they’re going to test wedding cake flavors, David looks at Patrick, both still in bed, and is hit by how long his curls are. They’re messy, but in the disheveled, prince from a far off kingdom look, and David never would have guessed how much he would be turned on by Patrick’s curls. He’s sure if he were to take an especially bouncy one and uncurl it, it would hit the top of his ear.

Patrick’s eyes flutter open and he sees David staring at him, so he leans in and gives him a kiss. Usually they have a no kissing till their teeth have been brushed policy, but he can’t help it, not while David looks so beautiful. And David doesn’t seem to mind the kiss either, so he goes back for another one and another one. His fiance takes a curl in his finger and plays with it lazily, moving so he can play a little more with the brown hair that’s starting to fall onto Patrick’s forehead. 

“So fucking handsome.”


End file.
